3 Girls plus 3 Boys Equals Trouble
by TheRightWriter
Summary: Mauradar Era. While things start to heat up with Lily and James, Remus and Sirius also start to date two of her best friends! Trust me, better story than summary. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, only the plot.

Reasons I shouldn't date James Potter:

1. He treats people with no respect.

2. The way he spits his gum on to the ground without caring that someone has to pick it up.

3. The way he sneaks out every month with his so called "Marauder" friends.

4. He treats no woman (especially me) with any dignity.

5. The way he strolls around like he owns the whole school.

6. The way he thinks his jokes are funny when they are just plain cruel.

7. The way he always jinxes Severus just because he's there.

8. He's a snob.

9. He acts like he's the only good quidditch player on the team.

10. He's just so rude!

Reasons I should date James Potter:

1. He's James Potter.

Lily walked away from her writing and went with her friend Alainie to the great hall; they were serving turkey with gravy today, her favorite.

"Lils?" Alainie asked as she poked her friend with a spoon.

"What!?" Lily answered as her fire red hair bounced in annoyance.

"What were you writing about?"

Lily looked down at her plate to avoid eye contact; her best friend could tell when she was lying.

"Nothing, just you know…stuff"

"Mhm…" said Alainie, taking a bite of her Chicken leg and staring at her friend.

"And this 'stuff' has nothing to do with James Potter, does it now?"

"No, not at all!" Lily answered a tad too quickly.

"I see…'cause ya' know…that James isn't that bad looking I would certainly let him into my dormitory, if you know what I mean" Alainie hinted with her southern accent, gesturing the turkey leg as if landing a plane.

Alainie and her cousin Rachel were accepted to Hogwarts…even though they were from Louisiana, in the United States. It's a wonder how Dumbledore found them. Lily just assumed they were superior wizards.

"Well, I myself" acquired Alainie, her brown curls bouncing on her shoulder. "Like that Sirius fellow…in fact I see Rachel coming right now…she fancies Remus Lupin, you know that smart brainiac…maybe we could all hook up!"

Alainie ran off to fetch Rachel and talk her into going over to the guys table with them.

A minute later Lily was being dragged up off her chair by Rachel, her other best friend.

Rachel was a hyper, sometimes outgoing, shy girl. She was about Lily's height and had dirty blonde hair that she sometimes curled on special occasions.

"If Alainie's making me do this then it's only fair if you come too" Rachel hooked her arm into Lily's and off they headed reluctantly behind a courageous Alainie.

Sirius nudged James as the three girls sat down in front of the boys.

"Hey" Sirius said, nodding his head at Alainie.

"Hey" she replied back looking at the table and tapping her foot.

They sat in silence for a while until Rachel spoke, causing all six of them stare directly at her.

"Well! This has been fun…now if you excuse me…" Rachel began to get up when Lily pulled her back down next to her.

Lily whispered into her ear harshly. "Don't you dare"

"So…boys…" Lily began looking at Peter to Remus to Sirius and then finally to James.

"Ummm… we were kind of wondering if you wanted to like...you know... go somewhere with us this afternoon…or something"

The boys looked shocked. "Like…a date?" Remus asked looking at Lily to Rachel, causing Rachel to blush madly.

"No…well…yeah…I guess"

Peter ran off at this... he felt kind of awkward since there was no girl for him.

"Do we get to choose who we go with?" Sirius asked winking at Alainie.

"Well, yeah." Rachel answered looking at all of the boys, who had their eyes on the girls they obviously already chose.

Remus stared at Rachel as the others watched intently.

"Rachel, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Remus paused for a second and reached for her arm, he placed a soft kiss on her hand.

Rachel giggled…Remus took that as a yes.

"Well" said Sirius clearing his throat. "I don't talk that Shakespeare-smart ass talk that ole Moony over here does but…" Sirius grabbed Alainie's neck and pulled her into a lasting kiss.

McGonnagol unfortunately was strolling past at the moment and saw what had happened.

"Black! Public display of affection! Detention, my room Saturday night!" She walked off sternly as Sirius shrugged.

"Eh, it was worth it" Sirius said wiping his bottom lip. "Mmm...vanilla"

Alainie laughed as the others awkwardly chuckled.

"Well, Lily Evans…that means we're the only ones left" James cocked his head.

"Yeah, it does" Lily replied as she turned her back and paced off.

James stood up and yelled back at her. "Is that a yes or a no?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The three boys were in their dormitory just as the girls were, getting ready.

"So Jamesy, we know how much you love your little Lily darling, but what we don't know is how much Moony likes his little peaches and cream!"

"Peaches and Cream?" James asked looking through his underwear drawer for something clean. (An impossible task, by the way)

"Well…that's what her lip gloss tastes like…" Sirius mumbled as he slipped on a shoe and began to tie.

"You KISSED Rachel?!" Remus yelled frantically, shutting his book and pinning Sirius to the wall.

"At the dance in second year, well we were both a little out of it from our terrible dates so I kissed her, but it only lasted a couple of minutes…or so…it was a one time thing, Moon I swear!"

Remus cooled down a bit and let go of Sirius, but he could tell that his veins were still pulsing.

"So…" James sighed, trying to get them off the subject.

"And I don't even like her anymore Remus, so you can stop acting like an ass, alright?"

Remus didn't react to anything Sirius had to say so he just stood there, glaring.

"So, Padfoot…" James began again. "How much do you like that Alainie girl?"

Sirius sighed. "I like her a whole lot, Prongs, a whole shit load"

Remus and James snorted. Remus didn't feel up to correcting Sirius's grammar today.

"And that's more than your other…let's see…twenty-five girlfriends that you claimed to like, eh?" James replied slipping on his coat.

Sirius smirked. "Twenty-five and a half, my dear friend!"

Remus and James had their mouths open but closed them uncomfortably. They didn't want to know.

"And anyway, no…this is different…I feel, like…all weird around her…"

"Do you feel bubbly, sweaty, nauseas, and…" James couldn't think of the next word.

"Like, you're trying everything in your nature to not look like a fool?" Remus asked them as he slipped his jacket on also.

James looked over at the smiling faces, obviously thinking of their certain someone.

"Well men…I think we're in love"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you enjoy ****this chapter, and I also hope you review. No flames, please. **

**HINTS: Next chapterending of date, hopefully juicy. **

**COMMENTS: Please tell me what you would like to add in this story, because truly after the next chapter I don't have a clue in hell where this is going. Thanks!**

Lily lay back on her bed staring up at her ceiling to avoid her friends' eye contact.

"Lily, we all have to go" Alainie said as she put on more vanilla lip gloss.

"Says the woman who offered all of us to go!" Lily yelled back, kicking her legs wildly into the air in frustration.

"By the way, you're a horrid singer" Lily muttered again as she turned her body to face Rachel who was spinning in front of the mirror.

"I resent that!" yelled Alainie as she sat down and began filing her nails.

"Anyway, Lily, Alainie, how do I look… bad?"

Lily was about to answer when Alainie yelled out jokingly "You my friend always look bad!"

Rachel knew she was joking because well that's how they joked around, they _were_ cousins after all. She felt disgruntled though; this was one of the biggest nights of her life.

"Shush Alainie, Rachel you look great" That's the thing about Lily, you can tell through her voice and her deep green eyes that she can never tell a lie.

"Yeah" said Alainie. "I'm going to curl your hair though, it looks spicier like that!"

Rachel smiled as she let Lily and Alainie do all sorts of things with her hair.

"Why don't you like your hair Alainie, I'm so jealous of your curls!"

Alainie patted her pony tail. "I like it curled sometimes, but trust me if you have it, you hate it."

They shrugged and got back to tugging on Rachel's hair.

When they finished girl chatting and redoing all of their hair, (which Lily and Rachel got Alainie to keep her hair down) their finished projects were really quite stunning.

Rachel laughed and grabbed a hair brush; announcing what they were wearing in a baseball announcer sort of way.

"Alainie is fashioning off a sexy pair of yellow skinny jeans with an orange and yellow tank top! Sirius knew Alainie was warm but now she's just plain _hot!_"

"I am modeling a dark blue baby doll T and Capri's to show off my long legs!" The girls whistled in the background.

"Remus will be shocked at what one cousin and one friend can do to make a good girl go bad!" (Alainie intercepted that one with a chorus from Lily)

"Finally, Lily by force of course is wearing one of my red mini skirts and a low-cut shirt with little diamonds lacing around the bust. Lily you unfortunately are going to have to face a really love sick guy tonight with that outfit!"

Minutes later, they headed down the steps to the entrance of Hogsmeade where they saw the guys standing.

When the boys heard foot steps they glanced over to see if it was who they were expecting; their jaws dropped a mile long. (Not literally of course, though)

They all went forth and grabbed their ladies hands to escort them to Hogsmeade.

Sirius's comment was the only one that China could probably hear. "Damn girl, are your feet tired, because you've been running through my mind all day! You look FINE! Doesn't she guys?"

Remus and James kind of ignored that question; they really didn't need to be bitch slapped on the first date, thank you.

Remus held Rachel's hand and whispered in her ear lightly. "You look absolutely beautiful"

Rachel grasped his hand tighter, and Remus bent down for a kiss. "No, not yet" stated Rachel.

Remus looked disappointed, like he did something wrong, so Rachel fixed it with a quick whisper also.

"If we did that, what would we have left for tonight?"

Sirius and James heard what she had said and wolf whistled. "Moon, you're the man!"

"Sirius, James, you pigs, not in that way!" Sirius threw back his head and laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

James tried Sirius's way of talking first and ended up being slapped and stabbed with a fork in all of twenty minutes.

"Well, at least this is going well for some people" James muttered as he looked at the two couples. A giggling Rachel and Remus were going into Honey dukes and Alainie and Sirius were just stepping out of Zonko's Joke Shop.

Lily was pacing two feet ahead of James…she looked like she was forced to come, which he assumed was probably true.

James thought to himself and rubbed his hair.

_Ah well, at least she's here_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know the song "Build me up Buttercup" is an old American song, but my friend really wanted that song in there and it kind of fits. So sue me! Ha-ha. And I give complete credit to the "Foundations" for the song lyrics.**

**Hints: This is a very sentimental chapter, especially Sirius and Remus's talk at the end. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

All day Lily and James watched the two high spirited couples prance around store-to -store enjoying each others company, until it was time to finally eat. (Thank goodness)

"Guys!" James called out to the others. They weren't listening; they were just sitting quaintly on the benches in front of honey dukes, Rachel's head resting on Remus's shoulder and Alainie snogging Sirius over in the corner.

James looked to Lily and back to the couples again. "GUYS!"

Sirius and Alainie looked over at the two people who were obviously not having a great time like they were and stopped abruptly, Rachel and Remus looked up also.

"It's time to eat; any suggestions?"

They all shrugged and ended up wandering around Hogsmeade until they ended up back where they started.

"Well" said Rachel looking at the group. "Madam Puttifuts is the only place open"

Groans echoed throughout the cluster.

"Come on you guys, I'm starving and I know you are too" Lily said trying to get them out of the cold. She had a mini skirt on, could you blame her?

"Fine!" shouted Sirius pulling Alainie towards the entrance.

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down__) and__ mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When__ you say will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Sirius and Alainie were busting out their dance skills as the music cranked out of the radio in the corner. As they flailed wildly, ignoring the looks of the customers and workers, Remus, Rachel, Lily and James just stepped aside them and sat down at a table.

A couple of minutes later when the music ended Sirius gave Alainie a last twirl and sat contently next to the others.

Throughout dinner Remus and Rachel held hands under the table and he traced a heart on the palm of her hand making her sigh.

Alainie and Sirius were goofing around playing with their eating utensils.

"It's a spork!"

"No, it's a foon!"

"Spork!"

"Foon!"

"Shut up!" Lily and James whispered in unison, avoiding the peculiar looks that the people around them were giving their table.

Lily and James sat through dinner without a word. They touched elbows now and then…which Lily had to admit, didn't mind, but finally it was time to leave.

When getting up from the table Rachel stumbled and fell into Remus's arms. He helped her up but she stopped him and kissed him gently for several seconds.

"Oh geez, I don't want to see _that_!" Sirius said putting his hands over his eyes. Alainie copied and screamed: "I'm scarred for life!"

Rachel and Remus gave their best friends (or in Rachel's case, cousin) death glares and walked hurriedly out of the door.

Remus didn't really get it… he wasn't bad looking. Actually, he still had quite a few admirers around the school…he wasn't such a big geek like Sirius and James thinks he is. Just because he _likes_ to learn unlike some people, doesn't make him any less buff or unattractive. He actually fit pretty well with James and Sirius, appearance wise.

They all walked back to Hogwarts castle bundled up against their certain someone, except Lily and James of course. (Much to James's discomfort)

When they reached the Gryffindor common room they were all pretty weary and decided that would be the end of their rendezvous for that night.

James and Lily looked at each other awkwardly until Lily spoke. "I… I had a good time" She said, and actually meant it. She truthfully didn't think she ever would.

"So did I...well except of the part of being slapped and stabbed several times, it's just that I really like you, Lily"

Before Lily could think or speak she gave him a quick kiss and ran up the stairs, leaving James thunderstruck.

On the other side of the room, before Rachel could stride up the stairs, Remus grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I had a wonderful time"

"Me too" Rachel alleged as she hugged him stiffly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When she turned around to face the stairs, Remus called out: "Rachel, I have a quick question"

She looked puzzled so Remus quickly spat it out. "Why do you like me? I mean, you liked Sirius a while back…trust me,I heard that story…but why did you choose me?"

"Remus Lupin, never think you are any different than those guys…and I chose you because I really like you…theres something different about you…I like that"

Remus grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Plus, can I tell you a secret?" she whispered breathlessly.

Remus nodded as her breath tickled his ear. "You're a much better kisser than Sirius"

She giggled and ran up the stairs.

Alainie saw Rachel depart Remus and gave Sirius a quick kiss before catching up with her.

Sirius joined Remus on the couch and watched the enthralling fire as they talked.

"So" Sirius started. "How are things with Rach?"

"Very well, what about you and Alainie?"

"Good…_very _good"

"You know what I can't get out of my mind?" Sirius asked as Remus questioned.

"Why would a veela like Rachel go out with a guy like you?"

Remus laughed, he would be offended but he's with Rachel now, and that meant the world to him.

"I don't care, I'm with her and I'm never going to leave her"

Remus got up as Sirius replied quietly: "Same here…_same here_."

You wouldn't think that would be a huge deal or anything, but for Sirius that was a massive thing. Sirius never cared about a girl more than just snogging before…hearing him say something like that meant he was beyond doubt in love.

"Good for you, man" Remus replied seriously as he gave Sirius a pat on the back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It's been a little while, I'm sorry. This is a shorter chapter,**** again**** sorry 'bout that****, it's just a ****quicky**** to keep ya'll from wandering off!** **This chapter is mainly Sirius, Remus, Rachel and Alainie. **

**Dedicated:****To the real Alainie who is sick right now! I hope you feel better, cuz! Love you!**

Alainie and Rachel were heading down the steps to the common room when Remus and Sirius stepped in front of the entrance.

"We have a proposal to make!"

Alainie gasped jokingly. "But honey, you're not down on one knee!"

They snickered.

The guys placed an envelope on each of their hands and watched attentively as the girls opened the flaps.

"Another date, huh?" Rachel asked, kissing Remus on the cheek.

"But where and what time? All it says is eight-o-clock…when does it end?"

Sirius put his arm around Alainie's waist and winked wildly. "It doesn't have to end"

Alainie shoved him off, chuckling.

"Damn!" Rachel shrieked, they stared at her…that was particularly random, even for her.

Sirius went over to Rachel and seized her waist.

"Don't worry love; there is plenty of me to go around"

Rachel kicked him in the shin, as Remus laughed. He went and seized her waist from behind; Rachel loved the fact that Remus was tall enough to rest his chin on her head.

"Anyway" Rachel began, as she stroked Remus's wrist.

"Alainie and I have detention…we got caught with evaporable smoke grenades last Wednesday, I mean come on it wasn't going to hurt her…stun her maybe…"

Alainie cursed too, she completely forgot.

"Yeah, that was totally unfair"

Sirius and Remus laughed, James would've laughed too if he wasn't chasing after Lily. Detention was their second home after all.

Sirius went over and kissed Alainie's nose. "No worries doll, we've got it covered"

**AUTHORS COMMENT: PLEASEEEE REVIEW! I need some inspiration for the next chapter, and the one after that and the one after that…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hope you like it, reviews much appreciated!**

_Why can't Lily ever stay in one place? She kissed me; she should want to talk to me. _

_But noooo...she just likes to run a million places in one day. _

And so on James mind ranted, until he found a spot near the lake where she couldn't get away.

"Lily, Lily, Lily"

Lily turned and cursed, there was no place to hide. (Or in this case, run)

"Let's see, you can't go right, left, or towards the castle…the only place you could go is into the lake…so, just talk to me"

"I would rather talk to the squid" Lily muttered with her teeth clenched.

James, being used to these sorts of insults, ignored it and went on.

"Love, come on…since we're a couple now…"

"We're NOT a couple" And with that, Lily pushed him aside and dashed away towards the castle.

* * *

On the way to detention, Rachel hummed the death tune. 

"Stop" Alainie demanded as they reached the door.

"Okay, I'm goin' in" Imitated Rachel, holding her breath and turning the knob.

"Good evening, girls. Please take a seat"

Rachel and Alainie followed the professor's order.

"Now girls, you're in here for what you did to Professor Binns, I'm sure his eyebrows will grow back quickly, but you still have to reflect on what you have done"

(The girls couldn't help but chuckle at the eyebrow part)

"Now, get out a quill you will be doing an assignme-Black! Lupin! What are you to doing in here?"

The girls looked over to the doorway, and in fact were two boys. One with black shaggy hair, and one with sandy blonde.

"We have detention too, Professor" Remus claimed, faking a frown.

She didn't doubt that two out of the four worst troublemakers would have a last minute detention.

"Alright then, take out a quill, we'll be doing some bookwork…you should really reflect on what you-what did you do to get in here, anyway?"

"Oh, just put smoke powder in Professor Flitwicks britches again…you should have seen the face when he pulled out-"

"That's enough, Black!" The teacher commanded, dabbing a hanker chief on her brow.

The professor took her seat and they all opened their books. Alainie leaned over to Sirius.

"You came up with that a little too quickly, mister"

"Wasn't my first time" Sirius answered, cocking back his head.

Rachel leaned over to Remus also. "How is this supposed to help, exactly?"

He smirked and ruffled his hair. "You'll see"

The girls didn't ask any more questions for the next five minutes until they heard Sirius scream.

"Miss, Can I be excused? I have to use the loo"

The Professor huffed and with a final nod, Sirius bolted down the hallway.

"BUT HURRY BACK, BLACK!"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Enjoy and Review! Christmas chapter coming soon!**

Sirius ran to the boy's washroom and went into a stall. Under one of the brick slabs were a dozen fever fudges.

He grabbed four and ran back to the classroom's entrance. He tucked the fudge in his pocket and casually strolled in.

"Sorry it took so long, Professor"

"That's fine, Black, take your seat" The professor didn't even glance up from reading her issue of the daily prophet, there could have been wax dummies in the seats and she wouldn't have noticed.

Sirius handed each of them fudge and they shoved it in their mouths.

"Mmm…wait, whoa, I feel really…hot…" Alainie started waving her hands in desperation to cool herself.

"Fever fudges, kept them in the boys bathroom inside a broken wedge of brick"

"That was brilliant, Sirius" Rachel complimented as Sirius cocked his head. "It was nothing"

Remus started to see Rachel pant and reassured her that it would only last twenty five minutes.

Sirius added to Alainie. "Just enough time to get us out of here"

"My good lady!" Remus called out, raising his hand.

The professor put down her daily prophet and looked over to the speaker; she saw their bright red faces and panicked.

"Dear Merlin! What happened?" She ran over and touched their foreheads.

"Leave now, don't even think about going anywhere else, Madam Pomfrey's it is for you-shoo!" She scooted them out of the doorway and luckily didn't follow.

"Ha. Blondes, don't even know the difference between rights and lefts, I'm tellin' ya"

Rachel glared at Sirius and stopped walking. Remus gave Sirius the hanging man signal; Alainie snorted.

He obviously forgot that Rachel was a blonde.

"I…well…I didn't mean…"

Alainie dragged Sirius along as Remus held Rachel up.

The fudge was wearing off but they all were still a bit woozy.

"Quit while you're ahead" Alainie whispered to Sirius.

* * *

The rest of the girl's day was spent girl chatting in the dormitories, getting ready for their eight o clock date.

All was going well until Lily stormed in.

"That egotistical, pigheaded, Merlin traitor…" Lily muttered as she plopped down on her bed.

"So…bumped into James, I'm assuming" Rachel asked from the corner, polishing up her nails.

Lily glared. "Yes, unfortunately…right when the day was looking up"

Alainie and Rachel took a seat next to her.

"But I heard you kissed James. Why are you running away from some one you care about?" Rachel questioned, brushing Lily's bang out of her eyes.

"I'm scared… I don't want to be in a relationship… I thought Sever-"

"LILY! Give it up already! You never went out with Snape and I know it would never go well if you did. He called you a mud blood, didn't he? He's obviously a pig and you're _way_ too good for him. Give James a chance…at least he cares about you"

Lily looked flabbergasted at Alainie's outburst.

"Now" Alainie stated, slipping on her coat.

"We have a date to go to" And on that note, Rachel and Alainie left, leaving Lily drowning in her own tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be typing on fan fiction, would I? **

**Authors Note: One million sorrys! I haven't updated since early this **_**year**_**! You must really hate me, guys. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please review? By the way, I think my writing style has changed a little bit. Read my profile as to why. Review and thanks! **

Rachel and Alainie descended down the stairs one by one until Alainie paused suddenly in her tracks. "You don't think I was too hard on Lily, do you?"

Rachel huffed. "Well, a little…" Alainie scoffed. "But we have a date to go to, so we can't really dwell on that right now" Rachel grabbed her arm and encircled hers through. Many students were preparing for their dates as well… it was almost the holiday season and they wanted to visit Hogsmeade before they left with their families.

"Where did they say to meet us?" Alainie asked Rachel as they turned the corner and sashayed down the moving staircase. "I have no idea…but they'll find us…"

"Hello, ladies" Sirius tapped on Alainie and Rachel's shoulders just a second later. "You girls look very nice to day" Remus added, pecking Rachel's free hand- the other rested on her heart.

"Remus Lupin, never scare me like that!" Rachel scolded, hitting him on the arm. He laughed. Alainie wasn't so surprised; she still seemed a little preoccupied in her own thoughts, probably worried about Lily. Sirius kissed her cheek. "Thinking about me?" He asked mock seductively, tilting his head.

Alainie laughed. "No, I was thinking of Esteban- yes, his tan muscles, gorgeous body- Tuesday night will be perfect" She mused, staring off in to space. Rachel was unable to control her slight giggles.

"Not funny" Sirius stated as he pulled Alainie down the steps. "Where are we going, anyway?" Rachel asked Remus as he escorted her down.

"Well, that would just ruin the surprise" he whispered. Rachel gazed up at him and smiled. The two pairs headed down the stairs, the girls waiting for what their men had in store…

* * *

There she was. The beautiful Lily reading her book in the dormitory… and of course, there in the corner as always, stood James, mesmerized at the very sight. He wanted to go down and comfort her; she seemed upset…and he just hated to see her like that. _Just suck it up and go down to her_ He thought as he made his way down the steps. _Come on, James, where'd your cockiness and bravery go?_

"Hi, Lily" He stuttered, finding his way to a red sofa. Lily looked up halfway, just enough to acknowledge his presence.

"Listen, Lily" He started- Lily cut him off and set down her book. "James, I'm sorry that I led you on the other night… I really do like you- even though you can be a jerk. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now"

Lily left him speechless- for once in his life he was lost of words. She got up, took her book, and left him staring into the fire deep in thought._ She likes me..._

As always, James could think of nothing besides himself.

**A/N: There, I think that was good enough for right now. A filler, mostly. I will post more soon, promise! I hope some of you are still in to reading this- I know it's been so long. Please review, though! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Two words come to mind: I and Wish. **

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy. **

"Hogsmeade. Wow. Adventurous!" Alainie exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius leaned over to her. "Babe, how much credit do you actually give me?" He winked; she smiled. Remus and Sirius rushed towards the back of a clear alley way; Alainie and Rachel not far behind.

"Wait—Sirius I know _you_ have a flying motorcycle…but theres two…" Rachel stated eyeing the two vehicles ahead of them in great speculation. A bright cherry-red waxed and shined—Sirius's; and a somewhat new blue parked beside it.

"I thought it would be a refreshing change" Remus took Rachel's hand and pulled her over to the blue beauty. Rachel and Alainie stared at him with their mouths shaped in a silent 'o'.

"It's…it's _yours?_"

Sirius laughed as him and Alainie jumped on his own. Remus grasped Rachel's hand and pulled her up gently.

Alainie held tight to Sirius' waist; Rachel the same to Remus'. Alainie and Rachel locked eyes; Rachel mouthed "can you believe it?" The guys grinned and twisted their wrists, causing the motorcycles to create a pleasant growl.

Sirius did a surprising wheelie while gradually lifting into the air. Remus, being new to this, surprisingly followed Sirius with great success.

"You're not too bad at this, you know" Rachel whispered into Remus's ear, holding him closer. He grinned, accelerating speed. He turned his bike slowly towards Sirius' to quickly tell him something. The girls tried hard to listen but failed.

"What was that all about?" Alainie shouted to Sirius over the roaring of the now one hundred mile-per-hour engines.

"You'll see, love, you'll see"

* * *

James, bathed in a new found confidence was thinking up plans to become the first in his generation to succeed overcoming the obstacles to the girls' dormitory. _Okay, I know when you _walk _up, there's a slide…_ He thought. _But what about when you_ fly_ up?_

It was eleven pm and he knew most of the girls would be asleep. Not all of them, he assumed, since Sirius and Remus had their much-planned date to attend. James couldn't help but remain a little jealous… _his_ girl didn't love him back.

His broom was held tightly in his hand; he took one deep breath. He flew high up into the air, avoiding the ceiling by inches. He flew steadily up the stair case, not daring to get close to the ground. Good thing he was the best quidditch player on the team. He suddenly felt a whirl of wind pulling him back…damn. This plan was already tested.

He pushed with all his might- finally able to see the girls nestled neatly in their blankets.

He collapsed on the wood floor; basking in the glory of being the first boy able to proceed into the girls domain. _Sirius and Remus will be so impressed_ he added to himself.

The girls screamed and grasped the edges of their blankets and pulled it over themselves. In no more than a second he saw one girl awake from her bed. A red-haired beauty; his Lily. She blinked her eyes several times and saw the messed up hair of a boy assembled uncomfortably on his bum. She new at once who it was when she saw glasses strewn from across the room.

One of the girls, still clutching her sheets, yelled panicked. "Someone get him out of this room; get Dumbledore!" A few more girls' screeched in unison. "How did he even get _up _here?" another asked.

Lily, unafraid unlike the others, stood up and grabbed him by the hair. "Don't worry, I got him" She hissed.

She pulled him by the ear, James smirking at his triumph. "I just wanted to talk to you" He explained, still being dragged by the ear towards the stairs, accompanied by a less than pleased Lily.

"Well, you've got me now. Talk away…go on." They reached the middle of the girl's stairway. He opened his mouth when all of a sudden the floor gave away into a slide. Lily too was sliding down the rest of the way.

She landed awkwardly on top of him and pushed herself off. "I can tell you thought this through" She commented scathingly.

"Yeah…" James sat up, dazed. "Not fully"


End file.
